Ash, Ursula, and Georgia
by WitChan
Summary: Ash scores with two hot chicks, Ursula and Georgia, an in apartment room. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

On a hot day in Hearthome City, Ash, his girlfriend, Georgia, and his Pokemon, Pikachu, walked out of the mall after spending so much time there from 8:00 a.m. to 3:00 p.m. Georgia, from Unova, and Ash became lovers several weeks before coming here.

As they're heading east, they saw a gorgeous peach-haired girl counting her money. Ash knew her. Stopping her tracks, Georgia asked, "Who's the hot piece of ass, Ash?"

"Ursula," Ash replied.

"Ursula... Such a gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl," Georgia said. Two days after Ash and Georgia became lovers, Georgia told Ash that she was bisexual. She also told them that she slept with plenty of lesbian girls, including the purple-haired Burgundy. Then, he admitted he always enjoy seeing two girls having fun together. "We can ask her to have fun with us."

"Great idea. I hope she joins us," Ash said.

After counting her money, she looked up and saw Ash, Pikachu, and a girl she didn't know coming towards her. Smiling, she said, "Hi there, Ash."

"Hi, Ursula," Ash said.

"So who's the beautiful girl standing next to you?" Ursula asked.

"Georgia," Ash replied.

"Ah, Georgia. Nice to meet you," Ursula said, shaking hands with Georgia.

"Nice to meet you too, Ursula," Georgia said. Seconds later, their hand-shaking ended. "So you got plans later tonight, no?"

"Well, I was planning to stay over at my mom's house for dinner, but I changed my mind," Ursula said. "Is there something you guys need?"

"Yes," Georgia replied. "We want you to have a threesome with us."

"Sounds great. Where do you want me to meet you guys?"

"Here in Hearthome City's tallest apartment. We stay in room D4," Georgia replied.

"Okay. I'll see you two there at 8:00," Ursula said. Now she walked away from the couple and Pikachu.

"Nice ass, huh?" Georgia asked Ash as she looked at Ursula's ass.

"It does look nice, but not as nice as yours," Ash replied.

"Oh, Ash," Georgia said. Then, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

At night, Ursula, getting excited, knocked on the door naming D4, the one Georgia told her earlier. She can't wait to do this. She had a threesome before and it happened last year. Her old partners were Barry and Lila, two Sinnohians. It lasted until the next day. She haven't heard from them since.

Anyway, the door opened and Ursula smiled, seeing Ash and Georgia near her. Both were half-naked too. "Let's get this started, shall we?" Ursula said as she went inside, staring at Georgia's nice body.

After closing the door, Ash slapped Ursula's nice ass as Georgia began removing her bra, then the panties. "You like what you see, Ursula?" Georgia asked.

"Yes," Ursula replied, shaking one of Georgia's breasts.

After that, she removed her own clothes, exposing her bra and panties. Then, showed her naked body to the couple. "My, oh my. What an amazing body you have. Kinda reminds me of Burgundy's."

"Why thank you, Georgia," Ursula said as Ash finally joined them naked. "Who's Burgundy, by the way?"

"A lesbian friend of mine. We slept together a few times," Georgia replied.

"Ah," Ursula said.

"Bend down so you can taste my cock," Ash said.

"And I'll eat your cunt," Georgia said.

"Okay," Ursula said gleefully.

As Ursula bent on the floor, Ash moved towards her and she mouthed his erected cock, closing her eyes as she began stroking it. Bending next to Ursula, she grabbed her ass as she pushed her tongue deep inside her cunt. Then, she licked it hard as she shut her eyes.

"Oh, Ursula. That feels so good. Keep stroking that hard cock of mine," Ash said, moaning. Closing his eyes too, he creeped one of his hands closer to Ursula's peach hair and caressed it through.

Ursula loved how Ash rubbed her hair, as well as Georgia licking her cunt. Speaking of Georgia, this reminds her when she did this to Burgundy and Burgundy was begging for more. Now she put two of fingers together as she plunged them inside Ursula's ass.

"That's right, Georgia. Thrust that tight ass of mine," Ursula spoke inside her mind, enjoying each thrust from the Unovian. Opening her eyes, she saw Ash's expression being different and she liked it. She can't for his manhood to ejaculate so she can taste his sperm. Her saliva dripped on the ground as she suddenly moved her head faster. Ursula's mess didn't affect their fun because Ash and Georgia made plenty after moving here.

"Hurry, Ursula. Make me cum," Ash said, loving the sounds Ursula was making.

Now using one of hands to cup Ash's balls, she squeezed them as Ash moaned louder. He knew she would squeeze his balls and he loved it. He was begging for Ursula to squeeze them harder until his climax, which she did. It won't last long, however, as his climax was almost there.

Seconds later, his cock ejaculated. Not only did that happened, but Ursula reached her climax as well. As Ursula ending her stroking and squeezing, she turned around to face Georgia. She thought about sharing Ash's sperm with her before the climax.

"Open your mouth, beautiful..." Ursula said and Georgia did.

The Sinnohian spat half of Ash's sperm inside the Unovian's mouth before attacking her tongue. Closing their eyes again, Georgia wrapped her arms around Ursula's back. Ursula closed her eyes too as she touched Georgia's cheek, moaning as the hot girls breasts goosed on one another.

"Fuck, that's so hot," Ash said, stroking his own cock. Pikachu, too, liked lesbianism. He didn't pay to the part where Ursula sucked Ash's cock, but the one where Georgia licked her cunt. That and the kissing between Ursula and Georgia wasn't the only lesbian action he saw in person. Last week, while being alone in Hearthome City, he saw Maylene and Fantina making out in an alley while grabbing each other's asses. Then after that, he, Ash, and Georgia saw Candice and Gardenia grinding each other's cunts near Snowpoint City. He was expecting to see more in the future and there it is.

Anyway, Ursula and Georgia broke their kiss and Georgia said, "Fuck my ass, Ash."

Georgia stood up and Ash moved behind her as his cock took a visit inside her ass. As he moved his hips, Ursula attacked her cunt, licking it around as she looked at Georgia with those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Such pretty eyes you have, Ursula," Georgia said, moaning.

Hearing what Georgia just said, she moved her tongue inside the private part and continued licking it. While doing so, Georgia rubbed her hair. This was the second time she got her hair rubbed. Neither Barry or Lila did it to her during their sexy time.

"Bang that shit hole harder, Ash! Do it!" Georgia said. Ash moved his faster. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Georgia exclaimed. This is what she wanted. Like everything else that involves sex, she enjoys anal sex. Ash and Burgundy were the only ones that banged her ass harder and longer.

More licks later, Georgia squirted her love juices on Ursula's pretty face. It wasn't over yet, though, as Georgia told them to keep going. Both are happy to hear what Georgia just said.

After a while, Georgia said, "You guys can stop now..."

They did. After calming down, Ash suggested that they should make out together and the girls accepted it. Putting their arms on each other's backs, they performed a triple-kiss, moaning again as they closed their own eyes. It looks like Ursula will have another long night, a great one.

The End


End file.
